Angel of My Ghostly Heart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Casper falls deeper for Kat after her party. He watches as she grows up while he remains the same. The night before she heads out to collage, he whispers something to her softly not realizing he’s going to get his deepest wish to live once more.summ insid


**Arashi: This is my first fic for the fandom Casper. I just hope to have them all in character. This is mostly in first person. I'm going to try put things in Casper's perspective if that's possible. *Smiles***

**Don't own Casper at all since rightfully belongs to its creator.**

Summary: Casper falls deeper for Kat after her party. He watches as she grows up while he remains the same. The night before she heads out to collage, he whispers something to her softly not realizing he's going to get his deepest wish to live once more. Can he really say good bye to the girl of his heart? Casper/Kat

* * *

Angel of My Ghostly Heart

Ever seen a beautiful angel but can't quite grasp her or out of your reach? I'm known that feeling to well. I watch close to the past six going on seven years when my angel stumbles into my home. Kat, my sweet and beautiful Kat. Is there anyway possible for me to fall deeper for her?

I still feel the shivers go down my back just remember the dance. The first and last time I ever hold Kat close in real life. I sighed softly grateful but reminisce that day constantly it got to the point my uncles are waiting for me to say something about it. My mind stop whirling as the door opens to reveal my angel coming in the room. Her beautiful smile full of joy and glee makes me happy along with her. I smiled at her wondering what the news she received earlier is.

She laughed suddenly said, "Casper can you believe it? I'm going to college!"

I give another smile hiding the pain where my heart is. How long will Kat be away from me? It's another human thing I'll never do. I wish I can tell her how much I love her but is it possible? Does she feel the same for me?

I watch her walk gracefully around the room starting to pack. This got me curious as to when she's going to leave. I ask soflty, "When are you leaving, Kat?"

Kat turns to me with a sad look which gets fear to go through me as she whispers. "In a couple of days since have an ordination and dorm arrangements. "

"Oh" I answer feeling the uncomfortable silence grazing around us. We didn't speak that much as she got ready for bed. I look at the pictures she had on the wall wanting her to have some privacy. I'm going to miss her but can I truly tell her?

* * *

-Couple days later-

I stare blankly ahead of me as I have been doing for two days straight. This is my final night with her. My sweet Kat and I could feel my breath taken away with your very presence. If I could cry I would but I truly can't. I shake my head slightly just as Kat stumbles in the room flopping on the bed.

She's already asleep before her head hit the pillow. I smile figuring she had a long day. Staring at the beautiful woman before me I drift over to her.

I gently kiss her forehead whispering the same words I told her on that fateful Halloween. "Can I keep you?"

She moves in her sleep getting more comfortable. My ghostly heart felt lighter as I continue on with my soft yet heart breaking good-bye. "I'm going to miss you Kat. God How much I love you and never told you though. If I was only a live it may be possible but now it's more then hopeless. I wish you the best of luck in collage. Please don't forget me."

A tear rolls down my cheek landing on her lip that barely part open. I could feel someone behind me though not up to see if it's her again. The guardian angel that help me before so I could dance with Kat that Halloween dance she had several years ago. I shake my head when her soft kind voice reaches my ears.

"Sweet Casper, still longing for her?"

I nod not willing to fight it anymore. How can I speak when she's right? I didn't expect her to say the following words either. "Do you wish to be a human once more but for good this time?"

My eyes widen with shock. Is that even possible? I turn to look at her and couldn't speak at all. I manage to choke out. "Is it even possible?"

The angel smiles knowingly answering, "We been watching over you for the past years Casper and felt you deserve another chance. The thing is you will be to do it?"I thought about it for a minute. It is great to be alive once more though there is something missing. My dear uncles I grew to love also. Despite how mean they are to me I know they love me. I have a feeling they would want me to be happy instead of moping around.

I gaze at her replying softy, "I'll do it."

Her smile gets bigger as I felt my eyes get heavier. I barely heard her softly whisper before falling into a deep slumber. "Take care, Child."

* * *

I woken up do to Kat's screaming. I jump up thinking I could still float in the air when I land on my butt. I groan blinking in confusion. My blue eyes take in Kat who stares at me with a look of recognition in her eyes.

She asks shakily, "Casper?"I nod my head feeling my heart beating in my ears. I open my mouth to speak only nothing to come out. Her eyes widen more as she continues murmuring my name. "Casper, what happen? Casper….Casper…I don't…how…is it…Possible?"

I manage to say the only thing that came to my mind, "Can I keep you?"

Tears forms in her eyes as she lets out a choked laugh hugging me tight. I return the hug happy to have her in my arms. I kiss her forehead in a friendly manner noticing the time. She has to go in fifteen minutes.

I pull away wiping the tears as I told her kindly. "Kat please don't cry. I don't like it when you do. I… um.…"

I couldn't say it. What if she doesn't feel the same way as I do for her? She lifts up my head with a smile on her lips despite the tears flowing down. Even when she's crying she's beautiful.

"Don't you have a ride to catch?" I ask instead

Kat sighs sadly before moving away from me. The hurt expression in her eyes made me feel guilty. I was about to apologize to her when she told me softly, "I do but that can wait. I'm more concern with my best friend right now."

I stare at her not able to comprehend her words. I found myself speaking before I could think it through. "Kat, I'm your best friend though I care about you more then I should. You are like an angel that brings the lights to me. I don't want to lose you."

Her eyes widen with each word I spoke. Hey I'm speaking from my heart here. She listens as I continue. "I…I love you Kat."

Kat stares in the distance mouth going up and down. I notice this and duck my head. I can't believe I said it. I close my eyes repeating in my mind like a mantra. "Please…Please let her feel the same."

"Casper! Why didn't you say anything before?" I heard her ask me.

"Uh?" The intelligent response from my mouth and never did I felt as embarrassed as I did at that moment.

She giggles but somber up quickly. Her eyes hold love and affection for me. She replies, "I thought it would be best since you were…well a ghost and didn't like me that way."

I laugh out loud happy to know she feels the same.

"It's the same for me also," I answer nuzzling my nose against her, "My Sweet angel that holds control over my ghostly heart."

She smiles at my words and corrects me gently, "Not my ghostly heart anymore so just my heart.

* * *

**Arashi: I'll admit it been awhile since I last saw the movie but going by memory *rubs head* its cute and well fluff really all around. I hope you guys like the story. Reviews are appreciated, thanks.**


End file.
